Blooming
by Ilonwy
Summary: Pilot for a Harry/Hermione. Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, in fact I am a broke intern.

"Professor Flitwick, I need a note for a book in the restricted section, and I was wondering if you would sign my form." Hermione Granger glanced around the office nervously. Because it was a charms book, she had to get the charms master's signature, but she really wished that she didn't have to go to a man for such a request.

"Of course, Miss Grang… My dear, make no mistake. I studied each charms book in the Hogwarts Library and I see no reason for you to peruse this volume. You will gain nothing of value in its pages." She knew she should have given up before and not gone looking. It was just a book on beauty charms and medical charms to enhance features. "Miss Granger, will you please have a seat."

"That's alright, Professor. If you won't sign it I understand. I'll just go…" Hermione's bushy hair was tickling her neck uncomfortably, she was searching her pocket for a ribbon as she was turning to leave.

"Hermione Granger, would you please sit down." Hermione fell into the chair, awkwardly bruising her hip as she did it. "Miss Granger, I must ask you what you wished to find in this book. There is a reason for it's being in the restricted section, which I am sure you understand. Think about the poor boys of Hogwarts if Miss Brown or Miss Parkinson got their hands on these charms." Hermione winced. She didn't want to be put on the same level as Lavender Brown of all people. That was if you could call her a person. She was mostly foundation, push-up bra, and hairspray...Hermione's broodings ended as Professor Flitwick snapped his fingers. "Miss Granger, I hate to see a student of your character stooping to beauty spells and daydreams. Would you care to tell me what is going on to change your priorities so? Or maybe I should ask Professor McGonagall to come and speak to you?"

"No Professor, I was just hoping that a book could help… fix some of my… attributes that I rather dislike." Hermione did genuinely like Professor Flitwick, he was a sweet little man, but she didn't want to pour out her heart to him about feeling unlovable.

"My dear, I am afraid that even with the greatest Charms masters these spells can go seriously wrong or be completely ineffective. I told you that I studied every book of Charms in the Hogwarts Library, do you really think that I did not try to change some aspects of my appearance as well?" The tiny professor leaned over crossed his arms and shifted on his pile of books.

"Professor?" Hermione had no idea what to say to this so she just let him continue.

"I tried to the height spell and no matter what I tried I will always be this height. Nature in some ways wins over magic. I had to learn that character means a great deal more than appearances. My dear, who is it that you are trying so hard to impress? I tell you now, that if he doesn't see you as a most valuable person already, he is not worth the concern you are giving him. And if you are blind to your own value, then you really do need to set your priorities straight. There is far more to be done, far more that you can do with your life, than to sit there and feel sorry for yourself, cursing the hand you have been dealt."

Hermione stared at the hair ribbon that she wound about her fingers. It was grosgrain, not as pretty as satin, but so much stronger. She nodded still looking down, thinking.

"Miss Granger, if I may be so bold, I would like to point out the obvious. I believe that you met Harry's late godfather. Surely you heard his joke about Potters and redheads?" Hermione nodded vaguely, but she had no idea where this was going. "As much as Lily Evans was a redhead and a beauty to top it off, that is not what attracted James to her. She was smart as a whip, and had a spirit that was kinder than any saint. She made James a better man. I was working on my Mastery here when it began, you know." Hermione looked up at the Professor with a questioning look; she was what her Grammar teachers called a 'transparent student'. "Yes, I am not that old. But I must say that Lily Evans attracted the people around her, not because of her hair or her figure, but because of her character. She would always help those that needed it, much to the annoyance of some of her friends. She would insist on including others, especially the young muggleborns. Even I had a crush on her, and what a beautiful way she had with charms. Much like yourself, Miss Granger. You are not alike in every way. I believe you to be more of an introvert, but you have some of that same spirit in you. Miss Granger, what I mean to say is that maybe you should stop seeking after some young man, who has no appreciation of value, but spend time helping the ones who need you." Hermione nodded. She had never expected to hear any of this, but it was encouraging. There was more to her life than angst over Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had so much more to offer the world, and other people needed her help. New students, other muggleborns, and Harry… She needed to help Harry to learn how to best Voldemort. There was so much more than struggling over redheads.

"I think I understand, Professor. Thank you very much. I don't think I need that book anymore." As she turned to leave and walked out the door, she could have sworn she heard her professor mumble.

"So wrong Sirius. Potters and women of character."


End file.
